


Femme Fatale

by orphan_account



Category: 4minute (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If you scream," she whispers into Gayoon's ear, "I will kill you."This is how Heo Gayoon and Jeon Jiyoon meet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted in 2012 and has underwent minor revision since. The title is from, well, "Femme Fatale" by 4Minute.

"If you scream," she whispers into Gayoon's ear, "I will kill you."

This is how Heo Gayoon and Jeon Jiyoon meet.

\--

Gayoon is told months later -- by Hyuna, no less, and if there's something significant in the way that Hyuna touches at the starched crispness of her shirt collar and smiles in a way that makes Gayoon feels like someone just kicked her in the stomach, a uniquely winding series of cramps that she knows all too intimately, then she doesn't want to acknowledge it, not yet -- that Jiyoon scouted her because she looked like a bruiser.

"I'm actually not surprised," Gayoon says, and Hyuna's smile curls a little higher. "People used to tell me that all the time. My mom said I'd never get a boyfriend because my face wasn't soft enough." Talking about her mom makes her chest tighten weirdly. She starts picking at a scab on her knuckle instead.

"I think you're pretty soft," Sohyun pipes up. She's perched on the right arm of Hyuna's chair, thumbing through an old copy of Cosmopolitan that she probably pilfered from the trash, and her feet are knocking against Hyuna's knees. She might as well be sitting in her lap. "You still carry yourself like you're afraid of being hit."

"You did, too," Hyuna says, pinching the crease of Sohyun's bare elbow. She doesn't flinch. "We all did, once."

"That's a little dramatic," Gayoon says.

\--

Later, in bed, Hyuna presses a finger still wet with slick to the center of Gayoon's forehead. It feels a little like a cheap, two-man production of The Lion King, but when she tells Hyuna that, Hyuna doesn't laugh.

"You need to harden up," she decides, and rolls out of bed.

\--

Jessica obviously isn't her real name, but it's not like Gayoon is using hers, either. She tells Jessica that her name is Summer and Jessica tells her that she has a friend named Summer, too, that's so _weird_ , have you two met, I could introduce you to her some time, and then Gayoon shuts her up with her mouth.

"Forceful," Jessica says when Gayoon pulls back, gives her time to catch her breath but no room to breathe. She's not sure if it's permission for her to continue or an indication for her to fuck off.

"Can we go back to your place?" Jessica asks her.

Gayoon takes her to one of Jiyoon's dummy apartments, the rent out of pocket and the surname on the door reading _Yong_. Jessica seems caught off guard by the bareness of it -- sparse furniture, a television set that Gayoon knows for a fact doesn't work, instant ramen sitting on the kitchen counter -- but Gayoon slips a thumb into Jessica's belt loop.

"I have a bed," she says.

\--

Jiyoon is impossibly rich and resourceful, slipping in and out of the shadows in her slim-fitting black suit like some sort of Seoulite Batman, and Gayoon leaves a note on her office door that says _Gotham_ until Jihyun crumples it up and throws it at Gayoon. It hits her nose.

"It was a joke!" she says.

Jihyun sighs. "Jiyoon's a little too busy for jokes, Heo."

\--

" -- And then she said that Jiyoon's a little too busy for jokes," Gayoon says. "What does that even mean?"

Hyuna laughs, the sound rumbling all the way up from the pit of her stomach and making the headboard vibrate, but Sohyun, sitting at the edge of the bed and glaring in intervals at where Gayoon's head is resting next to Hyuna, the two of them sharing a pillow, says, "I don't think I've seen Jiyoon laugh once."

"I know a medical student," Hyuna says, and Gayoon's about to ask her who the fuck cares when she finishes, "Maybe she can surgically remove the stick that's up Jiyoon's ass."

\--

Gayoon has heard horror stories about wires crossing, the ugly, screaming births of serial killers, of how easy it is to bump your funny bone in the middle of a really good orgasm and then associate pain with pleasure until you're fellating a loaded gun or getting off on suicides. She knew a girl in middle school who used to sneak off into the bathroom and play with her cunt until a teacher opened the door at the wrong moment, and was doomed to a sex life populated with thrill seekers who would fuck her in public, in changing stalls, in science labs, behind churches.

Gayoon knows this, and knows that idly daydreaming about Jiyoon pinning her wrists down onto a hard surface, bone grinding bone and Jiyoon's tongue in her mouth, has doomed her to a life of never enough, of having to strike that perfect balance again and again and again. It feels a little like she's still on the job.

\--

She goes three months without seeing Jiyoon, without any of them seeing Jiyoon. Hyuna swears that someone's offed Jiyoon and they're next, and Sohyun rubs her back and tells her to stop panicking, which leads to faulty decision making, which leads to lowered defenses, which leads to car crashes or death by gunshot or, God forbid, _torture_ , and Jihyun tells both of them to shut up, and Gayoon feels like there's a lead block resting in her throat.

\--

Of course, three months isn't forever. It isn't anywhere near forever.

\--

"Jiyoon?" she questions, because her nose is busted and swollen, her face all scratched up, her clothes tattered, and then feels stupid, because it _is_ Jiyoon, she can tell by her gait and her eyes and, then, then, Jiyoon knocks against her and kisses her, again and again and --

\--

They move shop. Gayoon had been told not to get attached, but she waves goodbye anyway to the warehouse, to the bar where she'd met Jessica, and presses her forehead against the coolness of the shaded van window.

Jihyun is driving and Sohyun is curled up in the passenger's seat with her earphones in, waiting to switch off once Jihyun starts to nod off, and Hyuna is already asleep in the backseat, and Jiyoon, sitting stiffly next to Gayoon in the middle seats, rubs at her hand, at her scabbed knuckles, and says, "You're so soft."

"Hyuna told me -- "

"Don't listen to Hyuna," Jiyoon says. She sounds exhausted. "We need some softness; it -- maybe we could use you as, as bait, or something -- "

Jiyoon rambles on about distractions, about disguises, but Gayoon hears _I_ s in her _we_ s, and rubs at Jiyoon's hand, too.


End file.
